just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Mario
|artist= (music altered by Meets Nintendo) |year=2017 (Original music is from 1985) |no_of_gold_moves=4 |dancer_gender(s)= |dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color=Navy Blue to Red |glove_color= |original_game= ( Exclusive) (Nintendo Switch) }}"Just Mario" by Ubisoft Meets Nintendo (originally composed by ) is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancer This dancer is in a Mario costume. Mario wears his trademark red hat with his trademark 'M' on it, red shirt, blue overalls with golden buttons, white gloves (his right glove is colored yellow-orange for motion controller guidance reasons), and brown shoes. When entering underground later in the routine, his overalls turn red and his shirt turns white, thus being his Fire Flower suit. Background The routine starts with an opening circle transition. The graphic layout is taken from . Mario is now in front of Princess Peach's castle, which has a carved path and is surrounded by checkered grass, colorful hills that sometimes have luminous rays, and some rocks; behind the coach, there are some trees and five big blocks (two light blue ones, two yellow ones, and a red one), along with many animated flowers on striped grass. When the coach performs his Gold Move, the brick block, which is now in 3D rather than in 2D, descends from the sky instead of appearing from nowhere, and breaks into pieces with a much more realistic effect. When he gets the Super Star, colorful stripes shine fast on the sky. The underground scenery is now based off , and has some colored crystal rocks that swing from side to side; behind them, there is a cave wall with parts that sometimes light up. Mario dances on a crystal platform made of colored tiles; on his sides, there are two Piranha Plants that come out of pipes, and the enemies are replaced by 2D Goombas. The final background features two pipes, one of which hosts a bigger Piranha Plant, the pole flag along with its related tower, which has shining sun rays behind, and many flowers and trees with rocks and hills behind. When the music speeds up, the background constantly changes colors, and the clouds and the flowers have faster animations. When the song ends, Mario says "Yaa-hoooo!", and the background closes with a circle transition. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump while punching the air, as if you were hitting a Coin Block. Marionx gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Marionx gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *The routine was originally from . **The version used in-game is from . *The routine was leaked through a post on the Discord server from the creator of , vladik4kides, saying that they might add Just Mario in a Playstation 3 version of the game. **It however was added to the Wii version due to popular demand. *''Just Mario'' is one of four songs that were already playable on Wii. Gallery Game Files Marionx_cover_generic.jpg|''Just Mario'' Marionx_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach MarioNX_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Album background Marionx_ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Marionx jdup menu.png|''Just Mario'' on the menu Marionx jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Marionx jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Marionx jdup score.png|Scoring screen Others Marionx ps3 jdup leak.png|PS3 leak JDUP_Version 2-6 songs.PNG|Announcement (Wii) Videos Just Dance 2018 - Just Mario (AUDIO) Super Mario Bros. Music - Ground Theme Super Mario Bros (NES) Music - Underground Theme Just Mario - Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Solos Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Leaked Songs Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs added on Version 2.6 Category:Speculated Songs